cyber_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Grayhound
"I'm built to destroy..." Grayhound (Real name: Unknown) is one of the characters in Cyber Hero series. He is a former SKY Federation agent who turned into a cybernoid criminal after he betrayed Cyber Guy in order to become the hero of Cyber Tokyo. He is defected to the Misoan Empire to get his revenge on him. However, he infiltrated the headquarters of the US Cyber Armed forces in order to hack their computer systems and change the tides of war. Also he tricked Shelby-Vance that Atsuko-Arimoto has been killed while she's in the TV studio, but was apprehended by the police in Cyber Tokyo. He escaped during interrogation in order to destroy Cyber Guy and the remaining Cyber Heroes. He returns in Cyber Hero: Generation C as an agent who was ordered by the Misoan Empire to destroy Cyber Guy as his revenge but he defeated again. However, he is not present during the war against the Galactic Yokawans along with Vouge because he and the other ringleaders of various crime syndicates had their negotiations with Scark. In Cyber Hero: Codename C, he is a prominent member of the Neo Misoan Empire's Heralds of Terror. Grayhound returns in Cyber Hero: Source of Power as a Misoan elite agent who works for General von Kaizre to seek revenge against SKY Federation then he allies himself with the Yokawa Haikatzu. He interrupted Cyber Guy and his company in order to prevent the Grand Leader of Yokawa Haikatzu from being assassinated after they defeated her Grand Protectors. Unlike in the previous series, he is now equipped with a shared Yokawan technology and much powerful. He defeated both the original Psyrazer and it's current iteration but luckily, they still alive since all Misoan Elite Cybernoids are more enhanced than the Psyrazer units. In Cyber Hero: Fatal Front, Grayhound is one of Wilhelm-Krauze's trusted agents who ordered him to assassinate Baron Pennyworth. He choked Pennyworth to death while he is trying to kill Wilhelm. After the Pennyworth's death, Wilhelm ordered him to hunt down the Skywarps which includes both Chris and his brother Cody-Skywarp. Background Trivia *His name referred to a greyhound, a breed of dog. *He wears an armor that is similar to Cyber Guy. *He has a conceal machine gun barrels in the fingertips on his left hand which is referenced to Albert Heinrich/Cyborg 004 from an anime and manga series Cyborg 009. *He is responsible for hacking the US Cyber Armed Forces computer system. *Grayhound's real name was never identified. *He first appeared as a secret boss in both Cyber Hero: Mission Earth and its sequel while in the third game, he returns as a boss in the Misoan Story Level and a VS mode playable character. *He appears that he portrays any Misoan beliefs and practiced genocides which killed a hundreds of people and cybernoids in the entire world including the three of the seven members of Psyrazer Seven (Psyarcher, Psyenforcer, and Psyhunter). *He is a parody of Militant, a Hydra version of Captain America from Marvel Comics. *Despite of being a Misoan elite agent, he does not have any "M" symbol on it. *In the special crossover episode, he appears as a Misoan agent who responsible for capturing and executing Tatsuya Shiba. *According to Chris-Skywarp himself, it is revealed that he murdered his father Drei. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Heroes turned Villains Category:Misoan Rebellion Category:Criminals